Never Forget
by MadMary1
Summary: Never Forget. Their is one memory above all others that Elaviel Feanor will never forget. One memory that changed her life forever. One memory that changed her forever. RATING: T for mentions of torture and character death
1. Prologue

_Okay, so this is a fic about an RP character of mine. Note that this is the prologue. I'm going to into_ _the main character, Elaviel Feanor, in this chapter basically tell you a little bit about her. Please remember, the actual chapters are written about something that has already come to pass. The prologue is the present time. Also, this is going to be a short story, only a few chapters long.  
_

_Note: there is going to be a lot of angst in this. It's not going to have a happy ending at all. Also, this will start being around the last chapters due to death and the mention of torture. You don't like this? Then don't read it. _

_Enjoy!_**  
**_

* * *

September 15-Ela's Tenth Birthday_

Elaviel Feanor was a rather unusual girl. She tended to say many odd things, appearing insane at times, and yet seemed to always know something you didn't. She was smart, something that even those who hated her could not deny. She always tended to be smiling and happy, however there always seemed to be something that told you she wasn't. She appeared kind, but there were was something that told you she wasn't.

Elaviel was a pretty girl. She was taller than most girls her age and about the same or slightly taller than most boys her age. She was pale, as if she rarely went outside. Her hair was long and was usually let down. As a pureblood, she always wore neat and expensive clothes. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue, but they always seemed to hold a sadness and loneliness to them.

Currently, Elaviel sat on the backyard porch, quietly eating a small slice of cake. She gazed at the courtyard with a cold and blank look. The occasional maid or house elf would come and ask her if she needed anything.

Elaviel scowled. Her parents were gone. Again. She had grown used to them always being absent, even on her birthday. Due to that, she no longer felt anger. She felt numb, cold as if nothing could ever make her feel again. She set down her now empty plate and stood.

"Mipsy." She said quietly. A small house elf, a girl by the looks of it popped next to her.

"Yes, young Mistress?" Mipsy squeaked.

Elaviel spared the house elf a glance and said "I will be in the courtyard if anyone needs me" before she walked off to the courtyard.

The courtyard was lovely and somewhat unusual. The plants were many different colors, though mostly of different shades of white, green, and blue. They had an unnatural sparkle to them. Magic could be sensed in the air, a low hum that cooled the senses.

Elaviel walked to a statue of a young girl. The statue was, in reality, part of a grave stone. Elaviel looked down at the name on the stone.

_Elentá Feanor_

Elaviel gazed at the name with a certain sadness. She shut her eyes as she remembered the memories that came with that name.

She knelt down and lay a white rose at the grave and whispered "Sister." As she gently traced the name. Tears fell but Elaviel stayed silent. Pain blossoming in her chest.

She closed her eyes and knelt there as she remembered. Remembered why this day was the worst day of her life.

* * *

_So? How was it? Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Please note: This will mostly be PG until near the end where it starts getting in PG-13. Also, this doesn't have a happy ending. There will be a ton of angst mixed in. There won't be much swearing except maybe from the occasional adult since Ela is seven in this. Also, this is not going to be very long since it is supposed to only be about one certain day.  
_

_I would appreciate any constructive criticism you have as long as it isn't a flame or merely insulting me or my fic. Please tell me what I can improve on._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

It was a sunny and beautiful day. The wind whispered through the trees. Animals ran through the grass and flew through the air. In the distance stood a majestic castle. It was a beautiful white surrounded by a garden that appeared not of this earth. The garden surrounding it was beautiful. The plants were made up of whites, greens, and blues. Magic filled the air, and a soft melody filled it.

A young girl could be seen in the distance, skipping through fields of flowers and cute animals. The girl had long, dark brown hair. Her hair had a wavy look to it. Bright blue eyes shown with happiness and the girl gave a soft giggle as she picked up a nearby rabbit and cuddled with it.

The young girl turned to a girl who looked like a duplicate of the other. The other girl held in her hands a thick book that appeared too complicated for someone of her age.

"Ela" the first girl pouted "what are you doing?"

'Ela' looked up from her thick book and scowled "Reading, Elentá."

Elentá rolled her eyes and frowned "I know _that_, but why? It's our birthday! You shouldn't sitting around reading those boring books! You should be happy and play today!"

Ela glowered at her twin "I see nothing to be happy about."

Elentá frowned at that, a worried look on her face "Ela, Mum and Dad will come, you-"

Ela slammed her book closed, causing her twin to flinch. She glared at her and sneered "Know what? You know just as well as I do, that even if they do come they will constantly be distracted! They don't care about us!"

Elentá looked close to tears at Ela's bad temper and flinched. Ela noticed and immediately calmed down.

Ela sighed and said quietly "I'm sorry. It's just-" she paused and a sad look crossed her face "you know mother and father never come for our birthdays. And whenever they do come home, they are always distracted as if they can't stop thinking about work."

Elentá sighed and said quietly "I know." However, her expression immediately brightened. She grabbed Ela's hands and smiled brightly "But we shouldn't let that get us down! It's our seventh birthday! That means only four more years until Hogwarts!"

Ela sighed, a fond smile on her face "You're such a Gryffindor, Elentá."

Elentá scowled, an affronted look on her face "I am not! Besides! When we go to Hogwarts, I'm going to be in the same house as you!"

Ela smiled, an amused look on her face "Oh? And where would that be?"

Elentá huffed and stuck her nose in the air, looking as if she was insulted by such a question "Slytherin, of course."

Ela laughed at her and smirked "You'd make a terrible Slytherin, Elentá."

Elentá scowled and argued "Would not!"

Ela smirked "Yes you would. Knowing you, you'd probably make cookies for all of them and then give them all hugs."

Elentá huffed "There's nothing wrong with cookies and hugs."

Ela just laughed back in response. Elentá scowled at her for a few moments before joining in. After a few moments, they calmed down. When they looked up, a nervous, young maid stood before them.

"The Master and Mistress are here, young Mistresses." The maid said.

Elentá smiled brightly and turned to Ela "Told you so!" she giggled before dragging Ela along with her to meet their parents.

Ela frowned as she felt a sense of foreboding, filled her. She felt as if something very bad would happen today.

She had no idea how right she was.

* * *

Ela followed her sister reluctantly. She had no wish to see her parents, the same parents that they almost never saw. Elentá dragged Ela inside to the front door. Ela scowled, silently hoping that this would be quick.

Their parents stood at the front door. Their father's face was calm and collected while their mother had an irritated scowl on hers. Their mother was a tall woman. She had long blonde hair that was kept in a neat bun. She was pale, though not the same pale as the two girls. Her eyes while blue, were dull and narrowed slightly due to irritation. While she was pushing forty, she looked several years younger. Her arms were crossed while she tapped her foot. Their father was also a tall man. He was about as pale as his daughters and had long, dark brown hair that was neatly kept in a loose ponytail. His eyes were hazel. He stood up straight and his face gave nothing away.

"Mum! Dad!" Elentá greeted them loudly. Ela grimaced as the two turned in their direction.

"Elentá." her mother greeted kindly. Her small smile turned into a scowl as she turned to Ela and said coldly "Elaviel." Their father merely nodded a greating.

Ela was not stupid, despite what others may say. She knew her mother, and her father also though he didn't quite show it, favored her sister more than her. In fact, she knew they disliked her probably due to the fact that she was not a kind and bubbly girl like her sister. Ela was more of a silent and sarcastic child who enjoyed the pain of others.

"Why don't we go and have some cake?" their mother directed the question towards Elentá, purposely ignoring Ela.

Elentá nodded eagerly as she dragged Ela with her as she followed their parents. Ela scowled. She disliked the cake unlike her sister. It was much too sweet for her taste. She dragged her feet along as she allowed her sister to drag her along. Elentá gave her a small glare at it but seemed to ignore it mostly.

They quietly sat down and ate the cake. The meal was an awkward affair. Their parents were obviously distracted, just as Ela had thought they would be, and had tried several times to try and start a conversation. However, it was hopeless. It was obvious that neither of them didn't know a thing about their daughters and thus couldn't start a conversation. They ate in silence, a sad frown on Elentá's face throughout it.

They had then opened their presents. There were a few presents from their cousins, all of them for Elentá seeing as none of their cousins liked Ela. They both had received nice gifts from their grandparents, a book on the history of the family for Ela and a pretty snowy owl that had black tiped feathers for Elentá. Their parents gifts were, in Ela's opinion, a sad attempt. They had both received identical, and rather tacky, necklaces. Elentá beamed with joy at it and quickly put it on. Ela did not touch hers.

"Ela," her mother asked, a scowl on her face "Aren't you going to put it on?"

"It's made of gold" she answered dully, her eyes showing that he was unimpressed "I'm allergic to gold. Or have you forgotten?" Her mother lightly blushed, showing that she had in fact forgotten.

After they finished opening their presents, their parents suggested to going outside, which Elentá happily agreed to. Ela felt a feeling of dread as she mutely nodded her head.

* * *

_So? How was it? Please Review!_

_Yeah anyway, the angst and death start next chapter.  
_

_Oh and if you want to the link to the site it's this: http:/ www. s1. zetaboards. com/ HP_ Evolution/ index_

_Make sure to delete the spaces. Thanks for reading!  
_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hi! I finished the second chapter! It's a lot longer than the last chapter, about four times longer. This will give a bit more insight into other characters such as the father. I will be posting the epilogue tomorrow! Please enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was still sunny out when the two went outside to play, however it was slightly darker outside. The sun shown on the plants, illuminating them brightly. There were fewer animals outside and a sense of foreboding hung in the air. It was clear that something bad was going to happen soon.

Of the two girls, Elentá seemed to not notice the danger that rested ahead. The same could not be said for Ela. Ela's shoulders were tense. Her eyes scanned the courtyard, searching for any signs of danger or unrest. She allowed her sister to drag her along, despite the sick feeling in her stomach.

Elentá dragged Ela along to a rather plain and empty part of the courtyard. The only thing that this part of the courtyard was really decorated with were ordinary plants and a bust of a stern woman. Elentá was blissfully unaware of the danger that lurked in the air.

Elentá giggled childishly as she forced her older twin to sit down with her. Bright eyes looked at her sister happily, a look of awe in her eyes. Her lips were pulled in a bright and full smile. She practically bounced as she sat.

Elentá could never really understand how someone like Ela was her sister, let alone her twin. Despite their identical looks, their personalities were very different.

Ela always seemed more mature than others her age and always seemed to carry a heavy burden. She never seemed to like their parents, occasionally saying cruel things about them. Her eyes were hard and she never seemed to trust others. She enjoyed reading and disliked physical things. She rarely, if not ever, complained about things, always taking them in stride. She never let the view others had on her dictate her life, always living as she wished.

Elentá knew that she was very different from her sister. She could admit that she was rather idealistic and gullible, always trusting others. She was immature and still liked childish things, the opposite of her sister. She practically worshiped her parents, whereas her sister disliked them and always seemed as if she knew things about them that Elentá herself did not. She hated books and loved sports. She never paid attention to her surrounding, while her sister always did.

Elentá loved her sister dearly but felt as if she was too cold to others. She only ever seemed kind to her and always seemed a bit fragile, as if a single bad thing could break her forever. Elentá, however, thought that her sister could do no wrong and it tended to be a big mistake of hers.

Elentá grinned at her sister childishly and giggled happily "I told you!" she laughed, her eyes bright "They came!"

Ela tried to give her sister an identical smile, but it came out rather forced and grit out from clenched teeth "Yeah."

Elentá faltered as she noticed her sister didn't seem to share her enthusiasm. Her smile seemed and body language was tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked, instantly worried for her sister.

"Nothing." Ela sighed, a bit guilty that she was lying to her sister "Just tired."

"Oh." Elentá replied, seemingly believing the lie and relaxing in relief.

"What do you wish to do, Elentá?" Ela asked tiredly, not able to match her sister's bubbly attitude.

Elentá frowned, her bottom lip pulled in such a way that it looked like a pout, a she thought of an idea. Her expression brightened as she thought of an idea, her eyes shining brightly.

"Tag!" she giggled happily. At Ela's confused expression she elaborated "It's a game where one person has to catch the others."

Ela nodded and sighed, her expression accepting to her sister's odd whims "Fine."

Elentá giggled as she stood and ran away, shouting over her shoulder "Can't catch me Ela!"

Ela sighed and ran after sister, temporarily forgetting about the dread she felt.

* * *

Noir was annoyed. As a vampire, he rarely helped mortals, especially wizardly mortals. The wizards were always too cocky and thought so highly of themselves, always looking down on creatures such as himself. However, he had received a request from a wizard he could not turn down.

The head of a rather wealthy wizard family had requested his help. He, like so many foolish mortals before him, had wanted revenge. Not on Noir of course, the fellow was too cowardly to try that. He had wanted revenge the head of another wizard family, a family called the Feanors. Apparently, the man had been behind the murder of his wife.

Noir vaguely had thought that the name was rather familiar at first. It turned out that this head of the Feanors was actually the same man who had killed his dear sister.

The wizard's plan had been rather simple. He did not want to kill the other wizard, rather he felt it would not hurt the man as he had been hurt. The head of the Feanors apparently had two daughters, twins. Noir had been surprised by that. Dark wizards rarely had many children, let alone twins. They were rare. The man had suggested, though it had been more like an order, to kill the two daughters, no doubt hurting the man as a father.

Noir had thought it a good idea for a mortal. Any person, not matter what creature, almost always cared for their kin. A feat like this would no doubt scar or break the man. Noir relished in that though viciously.

He had managed to get past the family's wards around the house just barely. He had been surprised by them really. Most wards around wizard's homes were weak and could be easily slipped through. The wads had been old but had somehow had an unnatural feel to them, similar to one you would feel from a powerful magical being's magic. Perhaps they had gotten a magical being to help them out?

He was currently in their courtyard or perhaps their garden. He was astounded. He had been expecting a beautiful, but normal wizardly feel, garden. This one was anything but. It was beautiful and other worldly. It had definitely not been made by a wizard. Noir thought hard about it, but he could not remember why this garden seemed so familiar.

Noir shook himself from his awe and began searching for the two girls. It was a hard feat. The courtyard was huge and filled with twist and turns. It be easy to get lost and die without anyone ever finding you here.

Noir took out a photo that had the two girls in it. It was a picture of the entire family. They looked happy and rich. The parents had kind arms on their daughters' shoulders. One of the two girls was smiling a bright, sincere smile. The other girl intrigued him. For a mortal, she was good at making her emotions. Her smile looked genuine, but he could tell it wasn't sincere. She seemed disgusted by the hand on her shoulder. That was odd. They were happy weren't they?

Noir had eventually found the two girls. They were chasing each other around, laughing happily. How foolish and childlike. It was so typical and ordinary. For some reason, he was disappointed. He had somehow expected them to be unnatural.

Noir silently crept up near them.

* * *

Ela was worried. She was feeling a big amount of dread, as if something horrible was going to happen. However, she had not been able to find anything out of the ordinary, except for her parents' arrival to their birthday. She was still worried about it and couldn't get it off her mind.

However, within a few minutes she had gotten into the game and had forgotten about those thoughts. She laughed and chased after her happy sister. Though, she frowned when she felt as if someone was watching her.

Ela paused in her chasing and looked around. After a while, her eyes landed on a tall man. She did not recognize him and doubted he was here because of business with her parents. Ela's eyes widened when she saw the man's eyes.

He was a vampire! That couldn't be good.

Ela screamed after her sister before everything went dark.

* * *

Noir had easily knocked out the two girls. It had been ridiculously easy. Didn't these people have any defense against intruders besides the wards? He hadn't expected a fight from the two girls, after all they were only children. Though, deep down in his cold heart he felt slightly guilty with himself for this.

He brought the two to the part they had been in before. It was plain and ordinary unlike the rest of the courtyard which had surprised him slightly. He frowned as he looked down at their unconscious bodies. He smirked as a vicious idea came to him. He immediately woke them up. He smirked and leaned back as their eyes opened.

* * *

Ela blearily opened her eyes. She looked around and frowned. They were back at that ordinary spot again. She tensed as she noticed the other occupant with them. That vampire.

Ela wasn't quite afraid for herself. She wasn't even very afraid of the vampire. She was scared for her sister. Elentá was naïve and idealistic. She had no clue of the horrors this world held. She hoped her sister did not get hurt.

* * *

Elentá was terrified when she opened her eyes. She had spot her sister in relief. However, this relief had been short lived. She had spotted the vampire and immediately grew terrified.

She had heard horror stories from many of her cousins of vampires. They had always been about their cold hearts, their cruelty, and especially their blood lust. Elentá wondered what would happen to them now.

Her eyes drifted over to her sister, who happened to seem more worried about Elentá than herself. This confused Elentá. Why would her sister worry for Elentá but not herself? Why did she not seemed frightened of the vampire?

* * *

Noir was confused. The other girl who had seemed bubbly and naïve when he had seen her was clearly terrified. He had expected that. He, however, had not expected the other girl's reaction.

She had not seemed afraid for herself of him. She had been more worried about her sister. How could the girl no care for herself at all? Why wasn't she afraid of him? Was she foolish or naïve? Was it that she cared little for herself?

Noir frowned and decided to take advantage of this. He grabbed the clearly terrified girl by her hair and grabbed her over to where he had been standing before. He roughly threw her to the ground. The girl looked terrified to death of what was about to happen. Noir rolled up his sleeves and pulled out a knife. The girl immediately screamed in pain as soon as he hit contact with her flesh with the knife.

* * *

Ela was horrified. There was no other word for it. She knew that horrors existed in the world. She knew the world was not kind. Heck, she even knew that her father caused some of the horrors of the world. However, she had never experienced real horror.

Her sister screamed in agony. Her screams were full of pain and terror. It hurt Ela. She knew she could not do a thing for her sister at all. The man was a full grown vampire. She was a measly seven year old girl who only knew a few spells and more of theory behind them. She was weak from never partaking in sports or physical games of any kind. She sat there in horror as she watched her sister choke on blood and continue to scream.

The vampire's grin was sadistic and cruel as he hurt her sister. His red eyes were bright and malicious glee. He continued hurting Elentá, clearly enjoying her screams and pleas of mercy.

This hit a nerve of Ela's as her mind became more aware of the situation. He hurt his sister! No one hurt her! No one was allowed to even touch her sister! Elentá was her sister and no one deserved to even gaze at her sweet and kind sister.

Ela lunged at the vampire, clearly catching him off guard. He stumbled back a little, Ela's childlike fists pounding against him. He snarled and flung her to the ground. He took the knife and lunged. Elentá could only stare in horror as she wavered between life and death.

* * *

Alexander felt as if something was wrong after his daughters had left to go outside. However, he could not understand what it was until later.

He had felt slightly guilty about never being at home for his daughters. He had felt worse when he realized it was their birthday and they would be spending it alone, again. He had managed to drag his reluctant wife with him home.

The dinner had gone as he had thought it would. Elentá had been overjoyed by their visit home for their birthday. Elaviel had seemed angry, as he knew she had a right to be, that they had dared show up. Elentá had gone through dinner happily, while Elaviel sat their stonily eating. Conversation hadn't happened when both her and his wife realized they didn't know what to talk about. This had made him feel even guiltier.

He had known that his wife cared little for him or Elaviel. Elentá was more like his wife had been when they both had been younger: happy and bubbly, always looking at the good things in life. It astounded him how much he and Elaviel were alike.

Elaviel was cold and bitter just as he had been. She had more interest in learning and solitude than in friends and games just like him. She could be cruel and had a fiery temper when angered enough. It had been obvious that she had his sadism too when he had come to an angry nanny when he had come home a day after his daughters' third birthday. She looked a lot more like him than Elentá due to the fact that her face clearly showed the pain and hate she was filled with. She was more in tune with her dark nature than Elentá was.

He felt guilty that his daughter was becoming like him and would probably end up like him. It had heartened him a little when he realized she could be genuinely kind to others still. However, he feared it would not last long.

Alexander had been startled when he had been alerted that someone had made it past the wards and that they were a vampire. Their manor's wards were different than other wards. They had been placed their by his ancestors who were rumored to be from a dead and powerful race of magical beings.

He realized with horror that the vampire was going to where his daughters were. He blasted off towards the courtyard, giving his confused wife a hurried excuse. He frowned, as he desperately searched for his daughters.

He froze when he heard loud, pain filled screams. That had been Elentá's voice, his sweet and kind Elentá's screams. Elentá had never experienced pain, unlike Elaviel. She had always been well liked by others and didn't know the pain of rejection, whereas Elaviel was disliked by many of their family members due to his faults.

He hurried off towards the direction of the screams, hurrying when he realized that it was Elaviel screaming now. He froze in horror at the sight that he met when he found them.

Elentá was clearly dead now. He had clearly come too late. The vampire was looming over Elaviel's body as he carved an N on her collarbone as she screamed in agony.

Alexander quickly sprung into action. He quickly whipped out his wand and blasted the vampire away from Elaviel. Elaviel coughed as she spit out blood. He immediately gathered Elaviel into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice clearly worried.

Elaviel gave one glance at her sister's dead body before turning to him with hate filled eyes and whispered harshly "I hate you.", before falling unconscious. Alexander realized with horror that he would never gain his daughter's forgiveness.

Alexander seethed and stalked towards the vampire. He was filled with hate, almost all of it directed towards this fiend who had hurt his daughters. He pointed his wand at the vampire and put him under the Cruciatus. The vampire screamed in pain.

He pulled the vampire up his collar and hissed "Tell your employer that I will kill him no matter what." He let go of the vampire after he frantically nodded and blasted away.

He sighed and took his daughters inside, a heavy feeling of guilt welling up. He knew it was his fault that this happened and Elaviel had every right to hate him. In fact, he hoped she never forgave him; he certainly didn't deserve it.

* * *

Ela glared at sheets with anger. Her mother had sobbed over her sister's dead body and continually blamed Ela for it. She hadn't cared that Elaviel had almost died also. She had wanted a target to blame and Ela had been the perfect one.

Her father had seemed resigned and seemed a bit angry. However, despite the fact he had obviously been angry at the vampire he seemed more angry at something else. Ela had been hurt by the fact he had also ignored her. She had expected her mother's reaction but had secretly hoped her father wouldn't. It had hurt her when she had been wrong.

Now she was truly alone. Elentá had been the only one there for her and now she was gone. She no longer had anyone to hold onto. She only had herself. The thought of that was truly terrifying and she wished it wasn't so.

Ela cried herself to a restless sleep, something she would do many more times in the future.

* * *

_Well? How was it? Please Review!_

_I'll be starting another story soon but about different characters._

_Bye!  
_


	4. Epilogue

The sound of mothers and fathers giving their children heartfelt goodbyes, excited and tearful children giving their parents their last goodbyes, and the sound of engine filled the air. A few children stood alone as they stood to get on the train. A young girl with cold blue eyes stared up at the train.

Ela was, as usual, alone. Her parents had started to ignore her more after her sister's death. Ela, in turn, had grown even more cold and distant. She rarely smiled now and that her usual ones were fake and cold.

She stared dispassionately at the train. She had managed to convince her parents to let her go to Hogwarts. She cared little for it really; Hogwarts was a tad too light for her tastes. However, she had a strong feeling that she needed to go here something big was going to happen and she would be part of it.

Pursing her lips, she frowned. A jittery house elf was next to her, obviously nervous. It was one of the few ones she had lost her temper at and had always been wary of her since then.

"Mitty" she said cooly, the house elf turning to her with big eyes as she did so "Bring me my things." The elf nervously tugged her things towards her, carefully not ruining anything lest she loose her temper with it again.

She turned towards the elf and told it strictly "If I call you, you will come. No matter what you are doing you come immediately. Understood?" The elf nodded it's head and disappeared with a pop as she waved it away.

Smirking, Ela grabbed her things and headed into the train. Oh yes, she would do great, great but terrible, things here. Just watch her.


End file.
